Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Mis4nthr0py666/Was macht uns Angst?/@comment-24604005-20140517202836
Also ich habe in meiner Klasse diesbezüglich eine kleine Umfrage gestartet. Dabei ist folgendes rausgekommen: Übliche Dinge Die Meisten Leute haben von den üblichen Dingen Angst. Wie Spinnen oder Schlangen. Diese Angst gilt aber keinesfalls nur für die Mädchen. Ein kleines Beispiel: In Biologie flog ausgerechnet in dieser Woche ein riesiger Käfer ins Biozimmer. Als er runterkam waren ich und meine Freundin circa 20 cm von ihm entfernt. Ich wich zurück, blieb aber auf meinen Stuhl sitzen. Meine Angst bezog sich mehr auf das Geräusch des Käfers, als das tatsächliche Tier. Meine Freundin, die von mir geschützt wegsaß, bewegte sich kein Stück und schien diesen Käfer auch hauptsächlich zu ignorieren. Ein Junge, der circa einen Meter weit weg von mir saß, sprang allerdings schreiend auf und versteckte sich in der Ecke. Wenn man es genau nimmt, hatte keiner von uns einen richtigen Grund vor diesem Käfer Angst zu haben. Aber all die Aspekte und Eindrücke ließen jeden aus unserer Klasse dazu verleiten, aus einen jeweils anderen Grund vor diesem ungefährlichen tier Angst oder keine Angst zu haben. Ich beziehe mich hierbei auf den Satz: "Die Komplexität der Dinge die wir kennen wird nicht durch sie selbst, sondern durch unsere Eindrücke erzeugt." oder um es einfach zu sagen: Ob es schwierig ist entscheiden wir. Wir entscheiden ebenfalls wofor wir Angst haben. Nagut jetzt kam ich mehr in die Richtung ab, warum wir Angst haben. Deshalb mach ich mal mit der Umfrage weiter... Tod Eine andere Sache vor den viele Leute Angst haben ist der Tod. Es mag an dem unbekannten liegen, da keiner weiss was uns nach dem Tod erwartet und auch keiner richtig darüber nachdenken will... Aber eben die Tatsache, dass wir jederzeit überall sterben könnten und unser Leben dabei in einen Trümmerhaufen hinterlassen könnten, macht uns eben Angst. Famile/Freunde Die Famillie war ebenfalls ein wichtiger Punkt. Ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse hat mich vor Monaten wegen dieser "Talking Angela"- App angesprochen. Sie meinte, sie habe Angst, weil ihr kleiner Bruder diese App benutzt und ich musste sie erstmal wieder beruhigen. Es war völlig irreal, dass diese App von einem Pedophilen missbraucht wurde. Trotzdem konnte ich sie erst nach etlichen Trösten und Argumenten davon überzeugen, dass das wirklich so ist. Der Mensch überlegt sich von klein auf immer dieses "Aber, wenn...". Es fängt bei kleinigkeiten an, wie schon als kleiner junge mit Gedanken wie:"Ich will Rennfahrer werden. Alle anderen wollen das zwar auch, aber wenn das jemand schaffeb muss, dann ich." Das lässt sich wiederum darauf zurückzuführen, dass der Mensch sich selbst immer als eine Art "Hauptdarsteller" in seinem eigenen "Film" sieht. Aber ich schweife ab. Der Punkt um den es in diesen Absatz geht ist: Der Mensch hat vor den kleinsten Dingen Angst, wenn er sein eigenes oder das Wohl von Freunden/Verwanden/Leuten mit starker Bindung zu sich selbst gefährdet sieht. Oder auch: Die Angst des Menschen hängt auch von seiner Umgebung und seinen Bindungen zur Umwelt ab. Das Unbekannte Der eigentliche Grund, warum wir am Anfang noch von Leuten wie Jeff the Killer, BEN, Sonic.exe, etc. Angst haben, ist das Unbekannte. Bevor die Menschen nach Amerika segelten hatten sie in vielerlei sicht ebenfalls angst vor dem Unbekannten: Damls dachten sie, sie würden von der Erde runterfallen, weil ihnen unbekannt war, dass die erde keine Scheibe ist. Außerdem war ihnen die Leute ubekannt. Damals dachte man beispielsweise, in Amerika hätten die Menschen rießige Flügel auf dem Rücken (Quelle: Geschichtsbuch) um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen. Das machte den Seeleuten Angst und so trauten sich eine Menge nicht in die Weite welt. Was fremd ist, wird von unseren Hirn ersteinmal abgestoßen. Entweder mit Ekel oder mit Angst. So ich hoffe ich konnte damit n bisschen helfen und ich hoffe ich habe jetzt nicht nur dummes Zeug geschrieben^^. Für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich schonmal. Zuletzt noch meine eigene Meinung, wovor wir Angst haben: Wer sagt uns wovor wir Angst haben? Die Medien? Wer hatte damals Angst, sich die blaue Edition von Pokemon zu kaufen? Wahrscheinlich iemand, bis die ganze Sache mit Lavandia aufgebauscht wurde. Aber nicht nur die Medien, auch unser Umfeld "sagt" uns im Grunde, wovor wir Angst haben sollen. Das ist nicht schlimm. Das machen wir Menschen ganz automatisch (sagte ein cp-schreiber, welch ironie). Ich würde auch nie sagen, dass Angst etwas Schlimmes wäre. Ich will nur sagen, dass wir nicht vergessen sollten, dass wir selbst entscheiden was uns Angst macht und was nicht. Nocheinmal: Für Dummschwätzerei tut es mir leid! Ansonsten liebe grüße Aylo!